Une Belle Journée
by Lojie
Summary: Une journée de Noël un peu spéciale pour Doc et Carlos.


**Une Belle Journée**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi sauf Abigail Priestley, Jimmy et monsieur Bascoso.   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Les deux personnages principaux sont Carlos parce que c'est mon perso préféré et qu'il n'y a pas assez de fics sur lui, et Doc parce qu'il me fait trop craquer avec son sourire à faire fondre la banquise ! En plus, il y a tellement de fics sur Faith et Bosco que ça fait du bien d'écrire autre chose ! Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je dois vous prévenir que la construction de cette fanfiction est un peu spéciale. Si certains ont vu le film _Irréversible_ c'est la même façon de procéder. L'histoire est montée à l'envers, on part de la fin jusqu'au début.   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
" _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, " murmura Doc la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. " J'étais aveugle. "   
  
" _Cela n'aurait rien changé, " répondit Carlos d'un ton déjà lointain.   
  
Penché sur le corps de son ami, sur le bitume au milieu de la rue, Monte tentait de garder son collègue et ami éveillé. La nuit était déjà avancée et quelques petits flocons descendaient de la voûte noire, dansant silencieusement et voletant au gré de la glaciale brise. Un groupe de badauds les avait déjà encerclé alors que le chauffeur de la voiture s'agenouilla à côté de Doc :   
  
" _Je suis désolé ! Je l'ai pas vu venir ! Il a déboulé comme ça ! "   
  
" _Allez appeler les secours au lieu de vous excuser ! Rendez-vous utile ! " S'écria Doc incapable de rester calme. Puis il se repencha vers Carlos. " Tiens le coup mec, c'est qu'une mauvaise passe ! "   
  
" _Tu n'as toujours rien compris, " articula le jeune hispanique avec difficulté, du sang coulait par ses lèvres entrouvertes. " Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une mauvaise passe. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va s'arrêter. "   
  
" _Me fais pas ce coup-là Nieto ! Accroches-toi merde ! "   
  
" _Que je m'accroche à quoi ? A une vie que j'ai toujours détesté ? " Le teint habituellement mat du jeune homme était à présent d'une pâleur effrayante. " Que je m'accroches à une famille qui n'existe que dans mes rêves ? "   
  
Chaque parole ôtait un peu de son souffle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la manche de Doc quand il fut pris de hoquets douloureux. Son aîné se pétrifia un instant mais Carlos reprit une respiration à peu près normale. Monte essuya rapidement le sang autour des lèvres de l'ambulancier. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre comme il l'aurait fait pour un fils. Mais Carlos était gravement blessé, il ne devait pas le bouger. Une larme perla le long de sa joue chocolat.   
  
Doc avait toujours eu un regard très expressif, chaque matin tout le monde pouvait lire son humeur rien qu'en plongeant un instant ses yeux dans les siens. Carlos sondait ce même regard à présent. Ce qu'il y avait était un mélange confus : de la culpabilité, des regrets mais aussi une chose qu'il ne savait nommer. Cette chose, bien des gens l'auraient reconnu mais ce que Carlos n'avait jamais été, c'était comme les autres.   
  
Cette chose c'était de l'amour mais il ne savait pas l'identifier dans les yeux brillants de tristesse de celui qui se penchait sur lui, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Doc se mordit avec violence la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer mais rien n'y faisait. Carlos ne pensait pas que sa mort aurait pu émouvoir ainsi qui que ce soit.   
  
" _Je veux que tu t'accroches à moi Carlos, " répondit finalement Doc. " Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, pas comme ça et pas maintenant. Qui va me traiter de vieux moine et d'idéaliste naïf sinon ? J'ai besoin de toi ! "   
  
" _Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? " Demanda Carlos surpris alors qu'il commençait à ressentir une impression de flottement.   
  
Malgré le peu de force qui lui restait, il tentait de conserver son attitude froide et distante, sa carapace d'homme sans cœur. Mais au fur et à mesure que la vie le quittait, Doc apercevait l'autre Carlos, quelqu'un de sensible qui avait trop peur d'avoir mal, qui préférait fuir tout ce qui pourrait le blesser comme les sentiments par exemple. Il n'était pas un mauvais garçon, juste quelqu'un qui avait dû devenir adulte trop tôt.   
  
" _Je t'aime comme un fils Carlos, " répliqua Doc en lui attrapant la main et la serrant contre sa poitrine. " Tu fais parti de ma vie ! Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très curieux de te connaître mais cette journée fut… fut comme une naissance ! La naissance d'un nouveau membre de ma famille, tu t'es ouvert à moi et c'est un cadeau sans prix. "   
  
" _Un membre de ta famille, " répéta Carlos en ayant du mal à en croire ses oreilles.   
  
Le mot famille avait toujours eu une connotation magique pour lui, quelque chose d'inaccessible et de divin seulement réservé aux autres. Il lui sourit faiblement et il devait admettre que c'était la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ait jamais dit.   
  
" _J'ai froid… " Gémit soudainement Carlos alors que son corps fut happé par une vague de frissons.   
  
Doc devinant que les secours n'arriveraient jamais à temps, retira son manteau et recouvrit le torse de Carlos avec. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui pour communiquer sa chaleur corporelle. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire. Les dents du jeune homme claquaient à la limite de l'hystérie, ses lèvres avaient adopté une teinte bleue et de profondes cernes pourpres avaient creusé des sillages sous ses yeux noirs et ternies par l'approche de la mort.   
  
Monte se mit à le bercer comme sa mère aurait dû le faire quand Carlos n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il voyait son ami peu à peu s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et il était impuissant. Si, il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire, apaiser ses derniers moments en lui procurant tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu.   
  
Le faible sourire était toujours sur les lèvres de Carlos. Il clôt ses yeux toujours bercé par Doc. Il semblait heureux, une aura de calme et de satisfaction s'émanait de son corps à demi mort. Puis peu à peu, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent un à un. Doc assista au dernier souffle de Carlos alors que son regard était baigné de larmes. Ce n'était pas juste, cela ne devait pas se terminer comme ça.   
  
Au loin, les sirènes hurlantes d'une ambulance pressée retentirent.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Doc frappa nerveusement à la porte de l'appartement de Carlos et Ty. Ce fut le jeune policier qui lui ouvrit, une serviette enroulée à la manière d'un pagne autour des hanches. Il semblait un peu gêné de se retrouver dans une pareille tenue face à son aîné.   
  
" _Salut Doc, il est tard, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? " Demanda-t-il en gigotant nerveusement sur le seuil de sa porte.   
  
" _Carlos est là ? " Dit-il remarquant à peine les coups d'œil nerveux que Ty jetait en arrière.   
  
" _Non, il est parti dans un bar, je ne me rappelles plus où. Il marmonnait comme d'hab, il est plutôt de mauvais poil. "   
  
" _Je t'en pris Davis, " le supplia Doc sans cacher son inquiétude. " Rappelles-toi. Il t'a dit où exactement ? "   
  
" _Quelque chose comme le Backstone café, sur la quinzième je crois, " répondit vaguement Ty en fronçant les sourcils lors de sa réflexion.   
  
" _Sûr ? " Renchérit Doc prêt à repartir.   
  
" _Ty ! " S'exclama la voix languissante d'Alex à l'intérieur de l'appartement. " Je croyais que tu voulais me rejoindre chéri ! Je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment. "   
  
Davis gigota nerveusement de plus belle, les hormones en ébullition ce qui fit sourire Doc.   
  
" _On ne fait jamais attendre une dame, " conseilla l'ambulancier avant de repartir.   
  
" _A demain Doc ! "   
  
" _Ouais, à plus ! "   
  
Doc dévala les escaliers du petit immeuble et sortit dans la rue sombre. Le soleil était en bout de course et les rares rayons rouges étaient étouffés par les immeubles ternes entassés les uns sur les autres. Il regagna sa voiture garée en double file et tourna la clef de contact. Elle s'étouffa un peu au démarrage puis s'immisça non sans peine dans la circulation. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Carlos, il ne pouvait pas laisser leur discussion s'arrêter là, cela envenimerait les choses.   
  
Il soupira de soulagement en apercevant le Backstone Café sur la quinzième. Espérons que Ty ne s'était pas trompé. Il gara sa vieille chevrolet et marcha d'un pas rapide et alerte jusqu'au bar. Il ressemblait au typique petit café new-yorkais, une vitrine sale décorée de vieux autocollants vantant les mérites de boissons, dont la traditionnelle publicité rouge et blanche pour une célèbre marque de soda, une lumière jaune aux teints verts s'échappait de sous la lourde porte d'entrée graisseuse, et des relents d'alcool et de chaleur humaine se glissaient dans la glaciale nuit par des soupiraux aux bas des murs.   
  
Doc entra et du seuil de la porte, il avait une vue d'ensemble du petit bar. Au bout du comptoir, isolé des autres comme s'il refusait de faire lui aussi parti de l'espèce humaine, Carlos louchait sur une chope de bière aux trois-quarts vide. Monte vint aussitôt s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le tabouret voisin et le jeune homme ne releva même pas le regard. Il savait qui c'était, il avait reconnu sa présence.   
  
" _Je suis désolé de t'avoir ri au nez comme ça, " commença Doc gêné par le silence de Carlos. Il lui semblait que tous les regards du bar étaient rivés sur eux alors qu'il n'en était rien. " Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je sais que ça a dû être dur pour toi de me dire tout ça. "   
  
" _Non, tu ne sais pas, " rétorqua Carlos la voix aggravée par l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette.   
  
" _Oui tu as raison, " se reprit aussitôt Doc, se maudissant de la maladresse de ses mots. " J'ignore sûrement encore beaucoup de choses sur toi, tu as vécu des expériences que je ne connaîtrais jamais… Je n'avais pas conscience de qui tu étais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu paraître insensible. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Sur le coup, tout ça m'a paru si invraisemblable que je me suis mis à rire, je croyais avoir fait le tour de qui tu étais, et Dieu sait combien je me trompais. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir ri. "   
  
Carlos laissa un ange passer avant de répondre. Il n'était pas pressé et devait avouer que les excuses de Doc étaient inattendus. Personne ne s'était encore jamais excusé auprès de lui, ni sa mère qui l'avait abandonné et encore moins ses nombreux tuteurs ou éducateurs. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil, être gentil ne servait à rien sauf si l'on voulait se faire entuber, du moins était-ce son point de vue forgé par des années de souffrance.   
  
" _Tu te sens soulagé à présent ? " Demanda-t-il en fixant pour la première fois Doc, droit face à son regard. " Tu es bon, tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher. T'as déballé ton sac et tu t'es repenti de tes pêchés ? "   
  
Son ton était acerbe et aigri. Doc voyait bien que Carlos pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, que ce n'était pas qu'une crise de colère qui aurait pu rendre agressif ses mots. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était réellement désolé et que ses excuses étaient franches ?   
  
" _Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? " Rétorqua-t-il légèrement agacé par le comportement irritant de Carlos. " Pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois, n'es-tu pas toi-même ? "   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? " Coupa Carlos alors qu'une petite lueur de curiosité s'était allumée derrière ses pupilles.   
  
" _On dirait que les émotions glissent sur toi sans jamais t'atteindre, " expliqua Doc. " On dirait que tu ne ressens rien, tu ne laisses jamais personne entrevoir qui tu es, ce que tu penses, ce que tu aimes ou détestes. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile de travailler avec toi ! Desfois tu me fais penser à un robot ! C'est pour ça que quand tu m'as tout dit tout à l'heure, j'ai eu du mal à te croire, Carlos avoir des sentiments ? Pour beaucoup c'est impensable ! "   
  
" _Donc c'est de ma faute ! " Rétorqua Carlos bouillant de rage, la colère avait fait gonfler les veines de son cou et de ses tempes.   
  
" _Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! " Reprit Doc en s'emmêlant les pinceaux.   
  
" _Laisses tomber ! Je veux pas en entendre plus ! "   
  
Carlos sortit un billet qu'il posa à côté de sa bière, puis fila vers la sortie. Mais Doc n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir aussi facilement. Il se dépêcha de le suivre. Agacé, le jeune philippin accéléra son pas en bousculant quelques promeneurs. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux injures qu'on lui jetait à cause de son comportement. Doc accéléra le pas, trottinant presque.   
  
" _Carlos ! " Criait-il pour couvrir de sa voix, les discussions des passants et les chants de Noël qui résonnaient dans les rues. " Carlos attends ! "   
  
Pour seule réponse, l'ambulancier se mit à courir et bifurqua à un carrefour. Doc ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et se mit à courir lui aussi. Comment pouvait-on être aussi têtu, pensait-il. Carlos s'aperçut qu'il le rattrapait inexorablement. Sans prévenir, il traversa la route au pas de course.   
  
Le cœur de Doc cessa un instant de battre quand il vit la voiture faire crisser ses pneus pour ne pas heurter Carlos. Puis un grand choc retentit, celui de la chair contre l'acier et le silence s'imposa. Un silence presque magique… Plus aucune musique de Noël, plus aucun rire de passants, rien que les silencieux flocons de neiges qui s'agglutinaient un peu partout.   
  
" _CARLOS ! " Hurla Doc à pleins poumons en se jetant à genoux près du corps étendu de son collègue.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à bouder depuis que t'es rentré ? " Demanda Ty légèrement agacé par le sombre comportement de Carlos.   
  
Dans leur appartement, l'ambulancier était affalé dans un vieux fauteuil marron usagé, une bière à la main, la télécommande dans l'autre, il zappait sans fin de chaîne en chaîne. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Davis se plaça devant la télé et l'éteint manuellement ce qui provoqua la grogne de son colocataire :   
  
" _Putin ! Ty ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fous là ? " S'exclama-t-il les sourcils froncés et l'air exaspéré.   
  
" _Ca serait plutôt à toi de me dire ce que _toi_ tu fous ? On dirait un pépé comme ça avachi devant la télé ! Ca ne te ressemble pas. "   
  
" _Mauvaise journée, " rétorqua Carlos sans amabilité.   
  
" _Et bien ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire profiter les autres, " rétorqua Ty de plus en plus agacé même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer.   
  
Carlos était du style lunatique et Davis détestait ça. Lui essayait de rester calme autant que possible, il trouvait toujours un côté positif dans tout ce qui lui arrivait, enfin dans la mesure du possible. Quand à l'ambulancier, il se servait des gens qui l'entouraient comme d'un défouloir, faisant rejaillir sa mauvaise humeur sur les autres. Puis l'instant d'après, Carlos redevenait Carlos. Une fois son venin dissipé, il était de nouveau blagueur et porté sur les filles.   
  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et Ty alla ouvrir sachant que son colocataire ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. C'était Alex et la pétillante jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son petit copain pour l'embrasser longuement. Carlos préféra remettre la télé en route plutôt que d'assister à cette scène. Les deux amants se séparèrent et Alex remarqua la mine renfrogné de l'ambulancier :   
  
" _Mauvaise journée ? " Demanda-t-elle innocemment, mettant les deux pieds dans le plat sans le savoir.   
  
Ty ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Carlos se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil. Sans répondre, il passa à côté d'eux et prit son blouson dans la penderie de l'entrée.   
  
" _J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? " Demanda une nouvelle fois Alex ne comprenant pas sa réaction.   
  
" _Où tu vas mec ? " S'exclama Ty exaspéré au moment où Carlos ouvrait la porte pour sortir.   
  
" _ Au Backstone café sur la quinzième, " rétorqua-t-il bougon. " Passez une bonne soirée, " ajouta-t-il cynique.   
  
Puis il claqua la porte derrière lui. Alex se retourna vers Ty essayant de lire dans son regard pourquoi Carlos était de si mauvaise humeur. Mais le policier l'ignorait lui aussi.   
  
" _Il est comme ça depuis une intervention ce matin, " expliqua-t-il avec regret.   
  
" _Il se calmera, " rétorqua Alex en prenant un sourire charmeur.   
  
Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Ty et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.   
  
" _Remarque comme il n'est plus là et qu'on ne part au restaurant que dans une heure, " reprit le policier en souriant lui aussi. " On pourrait en profiter pour… "   
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et embrassa de nouveau Alex.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Doc ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Carlos eut fini de raconter sa petite histoire. Ils étaient à la caserne dans la pièce qui leur servait de cuisine. Quelques pompiers fatigués sommeillaient dans le salon en regardant du base-ball et du sous-sol, parvenaient les murmures d'une discussion de deux ambulanciers qui nettoyaient leur véhicule. Un rire nerveux agita les épaules de Doc.   
  
Carlos assis face à lui, ne sembla pas apprécier. Il était encore en tenue d'ambulancier alors que Doc avait déjà remis ses vêtements civils. Son regard brûlait de colère et Monte se rendit tout d'un coup compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas, que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était vrai.   
  
" _C'était pas une plaisanterie ? " Demanda-t-il subitement honteux d'avoir ri.   
  
" _Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? " Rétorqua sèchement Carlos en se levant et jetant le reste de son café dans l'évier. " Je pensais que vous comprendriez, une fois de plus je me suis trompé. "   
  
" _Carlos, " reprit Doc en voulant dédramatiser la situation. " Tu m'as sortit ça tout d'un coup sans prévenir, sur le coup je n'ai pas su comment réagir ! Ce fut si soudain ! "   
  
" _Désolé si les relations humaines n'ont jamais été mon point fort, " coupa Carlos visiblement vexé, et même blessé. " Je me tire, à demain ! Et joyeux Noël ! "   
  
" _Carlos ! " S'exclama Doc en se levant lui aussi . " Je suis désolé ! Fais pas la tête ! "   
  
Il se leva et rejoignit son collègue qui gravissaient les premières marches de l'escalier pour monter au vestiaire.   
  
" _Que je ne fasse pas la tête ? " Répéta Carlos surpris. " Je vous raconte un moment de mon enfance que je n'ai jamais dit à personne et vous, vous me riez au nez ! Et après il ne faut pas que je me vexe ? "   
  
" _Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! " Renchérit Doc en le suivant jusqu'au vestiaire. " Mais c'est arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Je veux pas qu'on reste en froid, surtout le jour de Noël ! "   
  
" _Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres jours de l'année ? " Demanda Carlos acerbe en enfilant un gros pull beige en laine et enfonçant un bonnet noir jusqu'aux oreilles.   
  
" _C'est le jour où on est tous censé faire la paix, prendre des résolutions et plein de trucs comme ça, " expliqua Doc en suivant son collègue qui descendait les escaliers.   
  
" _Je croyais que c'était le Jour de l'An ça ? " Rétorqua Carlos en poussant la porte pour sortir dans la rue.   
  
" _Aussi mais je vais quand même t'expliquer ce que c'est que Noël merde ! " S'exclama Doc soudainement irrité. " Tout le monde sait ce que c'est après tout ! "   
  
A ces mots, Carlos stoppa net et riva son regard au sol. Doucement il se retourna vers Doc, grelottant et immobile sur le perron de la caserne. Un frisson parcourut ce dernier quand il vit que son jeune collègue serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Puis il releva la tête et Doc aperçut que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.   
  
" _Non, " répondit Carlos d'une voix faible. " Moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est. "   
  
Puis il fit demi-tour et partit en courant en direction du métro. Doc marmonna quelques injures puis rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur de la caserne à cause du froid. Quelques petits flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber et à recouvrir les trottoirs.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Carlos passa prendre un café dans la cuisine de la caserne. Il hésita en voyant que Doc y était déjà, attablé devant un gobelet d'où s'échappait un nuage brûlant. Finalement, il entra quand même et se servit dans la cafetière. Puis il s'assit face à lui en évitant au maximum le regard de Doc.   
  
" _T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? " Demanda Monte brisant enfin ce gênant silence.   
  
" _Une bière, la télécommande de la télé et puis c'est tout, " répondit Carlos en louchant sur son gobelet.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu ne vas pas passer Noël avec Ty et Alex ? "   
  
" _Ils m'ont proposé mais j'ai refusé, " rétorqua Carlos n'aimant pas aborder ce genre de sujet. " Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec eux dans ce restaurant. Tenir la chandelle, non merci ! "   
  
Doc soupira. Carlos n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et il ne faisait rien pour s'arranger. Le jeune ambulancier le scrutait à la dérobée comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose, Doc avait remarqué son petit manège. Il n'était pas quelqu'un pour qui les sujets sérieux étaient faciles à aborder, au moindre faux pas il se recroquevillait dans sa coquille. L'aîné fit donc mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.   
  
" _C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir de Noël ? " Demanda subitement Carlos avec curiosité.   
  
Sa question avait comme un petit arrière-goût de nostalgie, quelques mots qui appelaient à la confession, comme si elle était une porte que Carlos avait légèrement entrouverte pour que Doc achève de l'ouvrir.   
  
" _Celui de mes treize ans, " répondit Doc en souriant rien qu'en n'y repensant. " Il y avait eu un court-circuit que mon père n'arrivait pas à réparer. Bien sûr comme c'était le jour de Noël, impossible de mettre la main sur un électricien. Ma mère a alors sorti des bougies, elle en a disséminé partout dans notre petit appartement. Mes parents, mes frères et moi avons réveillonné ainsi. A minuit pile, nous nous sommes accoudés à la fenêtre et de la neige a commencé à tomber. C'était vraiment magique. Mes parents étaient bras dessus, bras dessous, tandis que moi j'attrapais des flocons que je laissais fondre dans ma main. "   
  
Doc acheva son récit et observa le regard brillant de Carlos à l'écoute de cette petite tranche de vie. Monte s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, puis enchaîna :   
  
" _Et toi ? Quel est ton meilleur souvenir de Noël ? "   
  
Carlos parut un instant désarçonné par la question. Puis il retrouva rapidement son attitude froide et distante. Il réfléchit quelques instants, de nouveau cette même expression d'hésitation était inscrite sur son visage. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Deux ambulanciers s'exclamaient et riaient au sous-sol alors que des pompiers de garde comataient devant la télé.   
  
" _L'intervention de ce matin m'a fait me rappeler un souvenir de Noël. J'avais seize ans, j'en étais à mon cinquième foyer, " expliqua-t-il se plongeant dans les souvenirs de son enfance. " On était trois à vivre chez un couple de retraités dont le mari était un ancien Marine, un mec dur. Il nous rabaissait sans cesse, ne nous encouragez jamais à tenter de nous en sortir. La seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était nous tabasser et cela sans forcément avoir une excuse. Le jour de Noël, on savait qu'on pouvait rêver pour avoir quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'une marque de tendresse. Je me rappelles d'Amy, une petite blonde aux yeux bleues de neuf ans vraiment mignonne, elle nous a écrit à moi et l'autre garçon, un petit poème pour Noël. Tandis qu'elle nous le récitait fière d'elle, le vieux s'est ramené. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas les poèmes ou qu'il avait simplement envie de se défouler, mais il s'est jeté sur Amy pour la frapper. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je me suis avancé vers lui, lui ai retenu le bras avec lequel il frappait Amy et je lui ai balancé mon crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire… Ce fut un pur moment de bonheur ! "   
  
" _Ton meilleur souvenir de Noël, c'est d'avoir frapper un de tes tuteurs ? " S'exclama Doc surpris, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire sur les lèvres tellement cela apparaissait invraisemblable.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
L'ambulance était arrêtée sur un parking presque désert pas loin de la cinquième. Doc et Carlos avaient décidé de faire une pause et grignotaient des beignets. Il était aux environs de cinq heures et dans peu de temps ils auraient fini leur service. Comme tous les ans à chaque jour de Noël, ils avaient dû secourir des pères Noëls agressés, des gamins piétinés dans les foules assoiffées d'achats des magasins, ou encore des gens tombés de leur escabeau en voulant décorer le haut de leur sapin.   
  
" _J'aime bien ce jour de l'année, " remarqua Doc sans raison apparente, juste pour l'envie de discuter. " Il nous regonfle d'espoir. "  
  
" _D'espoir pour quoi ? " Rétorqua Carlos toujours aussi terre-à-terre entre deux bouchées de beignet.   
  
" _Pour tout, pour les gens, " expliqua l'aîné le regard brillant. " Le jour de Noël fait parti des rares jours de l'année où l'on pense un peu aux autres, où l'on se rend compte qu'on n'est pas seul sur terre. "   
  
" _Si tu le dis. "   
  
Doc se retourna vers Carlos qui continuait de manger. Son jeune collègue pouvait être si aigri et dur à vivre certaines fois. Il ne croyait en rien, pire il le revendiquait. Monte tentait dès qu'il le pouvait, de lui insuffler un peu plus de confiance en la nature humaine. Malheureusement, cela marchait rarement car Carlos était déjà convaincu de tout savoir de la vie.   
  
" _Tu n'aimes pas le jour de Noël ? " Demanda-t-il.   
  
" _Je ne le détestes pas, je ne l'aimes pas, " répondit Carlos alors qu'il s'aperçut avec dégoût qu'il avait fait une tache de gras sur ses feuilles de cours. " Pour moi c'est un jour comme les autres, à la différence près qu'il y a de la musique partout et des feuilletons plein de bons sentiments encore plus débiles à la télé. "   
  
" _Et ça se résume à ça ? " Rétorqua Doc surpris. " Il ne t'est jamais rien arrivé de spécial à Noël ? N'as-tu jamais ressenti quelque chose de différent ? "   
  
" _En fait si, " s'exclama soudainement Carlos en adoptant un sourire cynique. " Noël me rappelait chaque année ô combien j'étais différent ! Tout le monde n'a pas le chance de pouvoir apprécier cette fête _familiale_ comme il se doit. "   
  
Doc soupira au ton acerbe de sa voix. C'était donc ça.   
  
" _Tu as parlé au passé, " remarqua l'ambulancier.   
  
" _Oui, j'ai dépassé ce stade. Maintenant, Noël je m'en fiche. "   
  
" _Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse ne rien ressentir à Noël, " se borna Doc. " Tu ne peux pas t'en fiches, c'est tout bonnement impossible. "   
  
Carlos prit un air grave. Doc décela une hésitation sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, leur radio grésilla :   
  
" _55 Adam, un père Noël molesté à l'angle de la trente-quatrième et de la onzième. "  
  
" _55 Adam, père Noël molesté à l'angle de la trente-quatrième et de la onzième, on y va, " répondit Doc avant de remettre le contact de l'ambulance.   
  
  
  
²²²  
  
  
  
" _Se faire tuer le jour de Noël c'est vraiment pas de bol, " remarqua Bosco avec sarcasme. " Il a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir ses cadeaux ! "   
  
" _Boz, mets-là en veilleuse, " le coupa Faith fatiguée de son collègue.   
  
Les deux policiers se tenaient près d'un homme étendu sur le sol à la boite crânienne détruite. Plusieurs de leurs collègues grouillaient aux alentours. C'était Candy qui avait repéré quelques instants plus tôt un couple se faire agresser par trois voyous. Il était aussitôt intervenu mais trop tard pour le mari. Des coups de feu étaient partis. Sa femme était assise contre un mur un peu plus loin, blessée à l'épaule. Candy n'avait pas réussi à rattraper les voyous mais leur description était maintenant connue de toutes les patrouilles.   
  
L'ambulance de Doc et Carlos se gara à côté des nombreuses voitures de police. Ce fut Monte qui sortit en premier, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le cadavre au sol, puis aperçut la femme assise contre le mur. Il vint aussitôt s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et Carlos le suivit.   
  
" _Comment vous appelez-vous madame ? " Demanda l'aîné en sortant de son sac un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer.   
  
" _Abigail Priestley, " répondit-elle en hoquetant encore sous le choc de l'agression.   
  
" _Abigail, vous avez reçu une balle dans l'épaule mais cela n'a pas l'air très grave, mettez ce masque devant votre bouche pour mieux respirer, " conseilla Doc alors que Carlos vérifiait la tension de la femme.   
  
" _Sa tension est un peu basse, " observa-t-il. " Ca doit être à cause du sang qu'elle a perdu. "   
  
Bosco s'approcha des deux ambulanciers, aussitôt suivi par Faith ayant remarquer l'air malin qui se peignait sur son visage. Elle avait sans cesse l'impression de devoir servir de tampon entre les autres et son collègue.   
  
" _Joyeux Noël les mecs ! " S'exclama-t-il les mains accrochées à sa ceinture. " Il neige même pas. Noël sans la neige c'est moche. "   
  
" _Ouais c'est moche, " rétorqua machinalement Doc. " Je vais chercher le brancard. " Carlos acquiesça alors qu'il maintenait la perfusion d'adré en hauteur.   
  
" _Dis Carlos, " reprit Bosco en restant debout à côté. " Il paraît que tu t'as piqué ta crise lors d'une intervention ce matin. "   
  
Faith soupira. Son collègue était incorrigible, prenant plaisir à mettre son nez dans les choses qui ne le concernaient pas. Ils avaient eu vent de cette histoire par Ty et Sully en se croisant sur un lieu de vol dans une bijouterie.   
  
" _Ca te regarde pas, " marmonna Carlos sans lever les yeux.   
  
Mais Bosco n'était pas facile à évincer, ce n'était pour rien qu'il était flic.   
  
" _Il paraît que t'as même frappé le mec et que Doc et Ty ont dû se mettre à deux pour te retenir de l'amocher encore plus, " renchérit le policier alors que Faith l'attrapa par le bras.   
  
" _Bosco… " Prononça-t-elle comme un avertissement.   
  
" _Tu le connaissais ce mec ? " Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa collègue.   
  
" _Lâche-moi Tom Pouce, " rétorqua Carlos en levant enfin le visage vers le policier, visiblement agacé par son petit manège. " Est-ce que je te demandes moi pourquoi t'as encore peur du noir à ton âge ? "   
  
" _Hé ! Le prends pas comme ça ! " Se défendit Bosco en souriant. " C'était juste une question ! "   
  
Doc revint enfin avec le brancard et remarqua l'air renfrogné de Carlos. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur aux policiers. Bosco ne lui répondit que par un sourire cynique alors que Faith semblait désolée. Les ambulanciers firent rouler Abigail Priestley sur le brancard puis le soulevèrent. Doc resta à l'arrière avec la patiente alors que Carlos prit le volant. L'ambulance repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.   
  
" _Tu crois qu'il connaissait ce type ? " Demanda Bosco en se retournant vers sa collègue.   
  
" _Je sais pas, je ne me pose pas la question, " répondit Faith alors que quelques officiers finissaient de prendre des photos du cadavre.   
  
" _Carlos il est pas clair ! " Renchérit-il avec évidence. " On a l'impression qu'il a autant de sentiments que robocop et l'instant d'après, il pique sa crise, j'ai jamais compris. "   
  
" _Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprendras jamais, " rétorqua Faith ne loupant jamais une occasion de le charrier.   
  
"_ Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Bon allez, on retourne en voiture ! " Répondit-il un peu vexé.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Putin mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! " S'écria Doc furieux au volant de l'ambulance.   
  
Carlos était assis à côté sur la banquette, le regard perdu dans le défilement de la rue. Il ignora la question de son collègue et une expression de colère était figée sur son visage.   
  
" _Réponds-moi nom de Dieu ! " S'énerva Doc pourtant si calme d'habitude. " Tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis ! Heureusement que Bascoso ne portera pas plainte vu les accusations qui pèsent à présent sur lui, sinon tu pouvais dire adieu à ton job ! "   
  
" _C'était instinctif ! " Coupa soudainement Carlos, laissant enfin la colère apparaître au grand jour. " J'ai pas réfléchi ! Quand j'ai vu le gosse ça m'a fait un choc et je… Ca été plus fort que moi Doc ! "   
  
" _Ne me refais jamais ce coup-là Carlos ! Jamais ! " Reprit son aîné. " Merde ! Ty a dû lui aussi intervenir pour réussir à te calmer ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce mec t'a fait pour que tu le tabasses ? D'accord il frappait son gosse, mais à toi il ne t'a rien fait que je saches ! Tu le connaissais ? "   
  
" _Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu, " rétorqua le philippin en massant ses tempes avec l'index et le majeur. " Je ne savais même pas son nom mais je connais ce type de personnes. "   
  
" _Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce _type de personnes_ ? " Rétorqua Doc peu convaincu.   
  
" _Ce sont des voleurs d'enfance ! " Reprit Carlos ayant du mal à garder son calme. " As-tu vu les hématomes qui recouvraient le corps du gamin ? A ton avis, pourquoi le gosse a pété un câble et a frappé son père à la nuque avec un caillou ? Et dire que ce salaud a raconté qu'il s'était fait agressé par des voleurs ! Ainsi une fois les flics partis, il aurait pu de nouveau s'acharner contre Jimmy et se venger ! "   
  
" _Comment as-tu su que Bascoso frappait son gosse ? "   
  
" _Son regard ! " Répondit le jeune ambulancier pour qui ça paraissait évident.   
  
" _Parce que rien qu'en regardant quelqu'un, tu peux tout raconter de la vie de cette personne ? " Rétorqua Doc sur un ton de dérision.   
  
" _Je savais que tu comprendrais pas ! " Lâcha finalement Carlos vaincu.   
  
" _Que je ne comprendrais pas quoi ? " Reprit Doc voulant aller jusqu'au bout de cette dispute.   
  
Mais son collègue n'était pas du même avis et ne répondit rien. Il replongea son regard dans le défilement des rues et Doc sut qu'il n'arriverait plus rien à tirer du jeune homme… du moins pour le moment. En attendant, Bascoso croupissait derrière les barreaux et le jeune Jimmy avait été embarqué par les services sociaux. Heureusement vu les circonstances, l'enfant ne sera jamais puni pour avoir agresser son père.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _55 Adam, appel pour un homme agressé durant un vol au cent vingt-sept dans la cinquantième rue. "   
  
" _55 Adam, homme agressé durant un vol au cent vingt-sept dans la cinquantième rue, on s'y rend tout de suite. " Répondit Doc à travers la radio de l'ambulance.   
  
Il mit en route les sirènes de l'ambulance et traça son chemin au milieu de la dense circulation new-yorkaise. Carlos rangea ses devoirs de médecine et observa le jeune soleil à peine levée au dessus des immeubles. Le ciel était blanc et le temps froid et sec. Cela sentait la neige même si pour le moment aucun flocon n'était tombé. Le chauffage marchait mal dans leur ambulance et ils étaient tous deux emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux, un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'au ras des yeux, une écharpe protégeant le coup et le menton ainsi que les indispensables gants.   
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'immeuble et remarquèrent la voiture de Sully et Ty garée en double file. C'était sûrement les deux policiers qui avaient demandé une ambulance. Carlos se chargea du sac d'affaires médicales alors que Doc empoignait le brancard. Ils montèrent les marches miteuses de l'immeuble aux murs recouverts de peinture écaillée. Ils repérèrent facilement l'appartement car la porte était entrouverte. Ils entrèrent dans le hall où se trouvaient les deux policiers.  
  
" _Salut les mecs ! " Les salua Sully en leur serrant la main jovialement, Ty fit de même mais d'une façon plus réservé. " On a été appelé ici car monsieur Bascoso ici présent, a surpris des voleurs chez lui qui l'ont frappé. Son fils a téléphoné à la police et on l'a trouvé inconscient. Maintenant il est de nouveau éveillé mais il a une méchante plaie sur la nuque, donc j'ai demandé une ambulance. "   
  
" _On va voir ça tout de suite, " rétorqua Doc. " Où est-il ? "   
  
" _Dans le salon, " répondit Ty. " Suis-moi. "   
  
" _Carlos, va voir le gamin, on sait jamais qu'il ait quelque chose et qu'il n'ait rien dit, " ajouta Doc avant de disparaître dans le salon.   
  
" _Je te conduis à lui, " se proposa Sully.   
  
Carlos suivit l'imposant policier à travers le salon, il remarqua Bascoso assis sur son canapé, un torchon tâché de sang plaqué contre sa nuque. Doc était en train de l'examiner. Un caillou qui avait apparemment servi à le frapper, traînait sur le sol. Sully guida l'ambulancier jusqu'à une chambre. Un gamin était assis sur un lit, les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine. Il se berçait machinalement d'avant en arrière. L'ambulancier s'assit à côté de lui :   
  
" _Salut je m'appelle Carlos et je suis ambulancier, " se présenta-t-il en essayant de paraître amical. " Je veux juste vérifier que tu vas bien. Tu me laisses t'examiner ? "   
  
L'enfant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il scruta un instant Carlos de deux grands yeux gris et ternes. Son regard avait quelque chose de dérangeant et de bizarrement familier. L'ambulancier ne put réprimer un frisson qui le parcourut.   
  
"_Comment tu t'appelles ? " Demanda-t-il en prenant son pouls alors que Sully restait dans l'encadrure de la porte.   
  
" _Jimmy, " répondit l'enfant timide, presque apeuré.   
  
Quelque chose clochait dans son comportement mais Carlos n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de savoir ce qui se passait, tout cela lui semblait si familier. Il remarqua alors des hématomes sur le cou du garçon, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'étrangler.   
  
" _Est-ce que les voleurs t'ont touché ? T'ont fait du mal ? " Demanda-t-il en écartant le col du t-shirt de l'enfant pour apercevoir de nouveaux bleus.   
  
" _Non, " répondit le garçon osant à peine parler.   
  
" _Qui t'a fait ça Jimmy ? "   
  
Il eut de nouveau ce regard gris et terne, à la fois fascinant et terrifiant, un regard qu'on ne devrait jamais rencontrer chez un enfant. Carlos frémit de nouveau. Il savait. Souvent les mots n'étaient pas utiles et déformaient nos pensées et la réalité plus qu'autre chose.   
  
Sully resta bouché bée en voyant Carlos se lever brusquement et filer au salon. Ty était debout appuyé contre un mur et Doc était en train de désinfecter la plaie de Bascoso quand l'ambulancier arriva. Sans prévenir il empoigna le père par le col et le frappa violemment à la mâchoire. Bascoso s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que Ty et Doc étaient encore pétrifiés par la surprise de cette brusque montée de violence. Carlos incapable de se maîtriser, se jeta de nouveau sur Bascoso pour le frapper. Mais cette fois, Doc et Ty bondirent dans un même élan pour le retenir.   
  
A quelques pas, Sully avait posé ses mains sur les yeux de l'enfant pour qu'il ne voit pas toute cette rage. Avec difficulté, Ty et Doc arrivèrent à pousser Carlos hors de l'appartement alors que Bascoso gisait encore hébété sur le tapis du salon. Jimmy se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de Sully, les yeux embués de larmes :   
  
" _Je voulais pas le frapper moi aussi, " avoua-t-il en pleurs. " Je voulais pas mais j'avais peur qu'il me tue, alors moi aussi je l'ai frappé… avec le caillou…. "   
  
Jimmy s'écroula à genoux au sol alors que Sully réalisa avec un temps de retard cette brutale et inattendue confession.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le réveil lui déchira les tympans de l'oreille droite. Carlos grogna de mécontentement et éteignit d'une main bourrue son réveil. Il se leva encore titubant et prit sa courte douche matinale. Encore peu réveillé, il marcha tel un zombie jusqu'à la cuisine où Ty finissait déjà de déjeuner. Le policier avait un appétit d'ogre et enchaînait tartine sur tartine le matin devant la télé. Carlos jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran :   
  
_Aujourd'hui un temps sec et froid, couvrez-vous bien si vous sortez en ce jour de Noël. Même si de la neige n'est pas prévue, nous pouvons toujours croiser les doigts. Le soleil se couchera vers cinq heures et quarante cinq minutes, aujourd'hui nous fêtons la Saint Noël._   
  
Puis la carte météo et la pulpeuse speakerine disparurent pour laisser la place à de la pub. Ty zappa et se fixa sur une chaîne musicale spécialisée dans le hip-hop. Carlos s'assit à table après s'être servi un grand bol de café. Il n'était vraiment pas motivé pour aller bosser ce matin.   
  
" _Tu viens avec nous ce soir ou pas ? " Demanda Davis en couvrant de confiture une nouvelle tartine.   
  
" _Non, " répondit Carlos en le regardant faire à la limite de l'écœurement, comment pouvait-il engloutir autant de choses le matin ?   
  
" _Dommage, " rétorqua-t-il un peu déçu. " En tous cas, aujourd'hui ça va être une super journée ! "   
  
Carlos resta un instant pensif. Puis il répéta pensivement :   
  
" _Oui… Ce sera vraiment une belle journée… " ²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai mis très peu de temps à faire cette fic car j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire même si le scénario n'est pas tip-top. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires bons et mauvais car c'est ma troisième fanfiction sur New York 911 et j'ai encore un peu de mal à trouver mes marques et je n'ai pas vu la seconde saison.   
  



End file.
